This Core Unit directed by Dr. Roberta Gallagher provides for the screening and recruitment of patients and normal controls as research subjects, for carrying out an extensive language and cognitive assessment and for maintaining a data base of test results, demographic, medical and diagnostic information, which is available on demand. The functions of this core include monitoring the research schedule for patients and facilitating access of investigators to appropriate subjects. A special project within the framework of this core is devoted to developing a new set of measures of components of nonfluent speech output and relating them to their most frequent lesion sites.